


Quiet

by Tarash



Category: Free!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Hazuki Nagisa/Ryuugazaki Rei, Hand Jobs, Kink Meme, M/M, Quiet Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 09:22:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10828368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarash/pseuds/Tarash
Summary: From the iwatobiswimclub kinkmeme, written in 2013, for the following prompt:Nagisa/Rei quiet sex.Rei sneaks into Nagisa's tent, a little miffed that he wouldn't sleep with him. He spoons him and that wakes up Nagisa, and they end up either touching or having sex and trying not to wake up Haruka.





	Quiet

He’s cuddling with Rei on Rei’s bed, and Rei is grumbling into Nagisa’s hair about how he’s distracting Rei from doing his homework, but Nagisa can hear he’s not really annoyed, so he hugs Rei tighter.  
  
He feels something around his waist, and he looks down to see... tentacles? He turns his head, and suddenly they’re floating in the sea and there’s a giant octopus behind Nagisa. He screams for Rei, but Rei is gone and Nagisa is cuddling the octopus instead.   
  
He struggles to get out of the octopus’ grip, but the tentacles are tight and warm around him. He kicks out and hears a grunt from the octopus and suddenly, Nagisa is awake, breathing hard in the tent he’s sharing with Haruka.  
  
And, judging by the warm body behind him, Rei.   
  
“Rei-chan?” he whispers. “What are you doing here?”   
  
Rei huffs into his hair. “Still not happy to see me, hm?”   
  
Nagisa rolls his eyes, and wriggles around to look at Rei. He looks different without his glasses, less stern and more vulnerable. “I am very happy to see you, Rei-chan,” he replies, smiling brightly. He wraps his own arms around Rei’s waist, wriggling so the top of his head is nestled underneath Rei’s chin. It fits perfectly.   
  
Rei remains quiet for a moment, one of his hands rubbing up and down Nagisa’s back. “Why didn’t you want to share a tent with me?” he asks.  
  
He has to fight not to laugh, but he has to think of Haruka, still peacefully sleeping a few feet away from them, and Rei’s insecurities. He smiles into Rei’s shirt. “Rei-chan, we have been spending so much time together and as a team that I missed spending time with Haru-chan.” And he loves spending time with his new boyfriend, he does, but sometimes he just wants to hang out with Haruka, even if the other boy mostly is quiet unless they talk about swimming and water.   
  
“Oh.” Rei’s voice is soft, and Nagisa knows it’s not just because he’s trying not to wake up Haruka. “I didn’t think – if you want me to go...”  
  
Nagisa hugs him tighter. “No, you’re here now.” And they haven’t spent nearly enough time yet simply cuddling. In between swimming practice and school and homework they have been on several dates. They were very nice, and Nagisa loves having Rei to himself while they eat or drink something, or go to a movie, or just hang out in a park. There still hasn’t been much cuddling, not even in the darkness of a cinema. “Stay.”   
  
“All right,” Rei replies, and the hand that has been rubbing Nagisa’s back goes up to his neck, stroking it before Rei’s fingers run through Nagisa’s hair.  
  
Nagisa hums happily at the feeling and presses closer, moving his leg to wrap it around Rei’s, and runs his feet down Rei’s calf. This is very, very nice, and he feels a heat deep inside of him at being so close to Rei, at being surrounded by him, his scent filling Nagisa’s nostrils. Rei still smells of the ocean, but with a hint of soap. He rubs his face against Rei’s chest, inhaling. “Rei-chan, there’s another reason I didn’t want to sleep in the same tent as you.” he says, his cheeks turning slightly pink. His cock is hardening and Rei is going to notice that soon enough.   
  
Rei’s hand freezes, still entangled in Nagisa’s hair. “Oh? Why?”   
  
Nagisa moves one hand so it slips under Rei’s shirt. “Because I wouldn’t only want to sleep...” He can imagine the flush on Rei’s cheeks already. Rei is so easy to embarrass. He tilts his hips, rubbing his groin pointedly against Rei’s body.  
  
“Na-nagisa,” Rei whispers, outraged. “You – we – no!”   
  
Nagisa smiles, and begins to grind against Rei. His cock is fully hard now, and he feels Rei’s cock respond. “I was worried that if I shared a tent with you I wouldn’t be able to control myself.”  
  
“You’re not controlling yourself now,” Rei mutters, but his arms are still around Nagisa, hand still stroking his hair.   
  
“All your fault,” Nagisa says, and kisses Rei’s neck. He runs his hand further up Rei’s stomach, and he can feel how fast Rei is breathing. “You came in here, hugging me tight until I woke up.” It’s so good to grind against Rei.   
  
“Nagisa, we can’t,” Rei mutters, even as his hips move against Nagisa’s. “Haru is right there.”   
  
“He’s a deep sleeper,” Nagisa whispers, moving so he can kiss Rei. It silences Rei’s protests and the moan he lets out when Nagisa wraps his leg tighter around Rei’s and thrusts into him.   
  
Rei’s hand curls into a fist in Nagisa’s hair, and Nagisa whimpers as they continue to kiss, Rei’s tongue sliding against his own. He needs more, and he pushes until Rei rolls onto his back and Nagisa is straddling him. Nagisa breaks their kiss, grinning down at Rei, who looks wide-eyed and surprised and yes, his cheeks are flushed. “This is not a good idea,” Rei mutters, glancing at Haruka, who is still sleeping with his back towards them.   
  
“I know,” Nagisa says, kissing Rei’s jaw and neck. He wriggles on top of Rei, smiling when Rei bites back a moan. “And you’re not stopping me.” Rei easily could, one of his hands is still in Nagisa’s hair, the other hand is resting on Nagisa’s hip, Rei’s fingers brushing the bare skin under Nagisa’s t-shirt.   
  
“We need to be quiet,” Rei replies, panting now. The hand on Nagisa’s hip moves to slip under the waistband of Nagisa’s underwear and Nagisa moans into Rei’s neck when Rei’s hand wraps around his cock.   
  
“Please,” he manages, thrusting into Rei’s grip. “Rei-chan, please.”   
  
“Quiet,” Rei hisses, and keeps pumping his fist up and down.  
  
Nagisa shudders, and realises he has two hands of his own. He shifts to rest his head on Rei’s shoulder, then moves his right hand from under Rei’s shirt to inside his shorts. It’s the first time he’s touching Rei’s cock, and it feels hot and hard in his hands. “Mm, you’re so big, Rei-chan,” he murmurs, and he smiles when he feels Rei’s cock jerk in his hands.   
  
“You’re thicker than I thought,” Rei replies quietly, his hand still pleasuring Nagisa, his thumb running over the head to spread the precome.   
  
Nagisa doesn’t reply, too busy thrusting into Rei’s fist and stroking Rei’s cock. He wants to feel that cock inside of him, wants to bury his own cock deep inside of Rei and watch his boyfriend fall apart. For now, this is good enough.   
  
Their breathing is rough now, and Rei is also thrusting up, letting out soft grunts. Nagisa bites down on Rei’s shoulder to muffle his own noises. He’s gonna come, he’s gonna come, he’s gonna – he moans into Rei’s shoulder, his body tensing up as he comes and it has never felt this good when he jerked himself off. He shudders when Rei slowly strokes his cock two more times before letting go.   
  
The fist in Nagisa’s hair tightens when Rei comes, choked gasps and his hips jerking underneath Nagisa. Nagisa pulls his hand out of Rei’s shorts, examining the white fluid on his fingers. He sits up and licks them clean, and can hear Rei groan at the sight of it. “We need to clean up,” he says, smiling brightly.  
  
Rei’s face is still red, and he nods. “How?”   
  
Nagisa pulls his shirt off, dropping it next to him. “Well, the ocean is nearby, Rei-chan,” he says. “Let’s go swimming. I’ll help you get clean.” And they’ll be away from Haruka and Nagisa will be able to make Rei moan as loud he can.


End file.
